Forum:2004-03-20. April Fool's Day, by starr99child
starr99child, 20/03/2004 4:06 PM :For those of you who have not seen April Fool's Day yet, Thursday 4/1, at 6:30/5:30c, the episode will air on Nick. Can't wait to see it! And this is not an April Fool's joke. :) ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 21/03/2004 1:08 PM :yay! I can't wait ;-; : ---- iluvarnld, 24/03/2004 3:11 PM :OMG IT IS?! YAH! YAY, This is excellent. sets up the vcr.... ok *stands in front of the tv* i'm ready! *waits till thursday* nothing can go wrong now!..... : ---- hannah_kraft1, 24/03/2004 3:21 PM :i recorded the april fools one but i lost the tape so im going to record it too : ---- iluvarnld, 28/03/2004 11:50 PM :ok, so is there a crowd that is ready to record hey Arnold i'm supposed to join, and can someone give me the 411 on that episode, i want to see itm, it seems so goood, i want screengrabs off that. all i know is Arnold wants to get back at helga for all those pranks she pulled on him, i see one was getting hit after opening his locker then BAM! Whats with the gift did he mean to blind her? WEll he gives the present to helga is it anyways? and it blinds her, so Helga gets invited to a ‘blind date‘ with Arnold and well they tango together and Helga tells Arnold that she faked being blind? well I bet the ol football head felt guilty and invited her for ice cream and such huh? i wanna see that episode soo bad!!!!!!!! it looks really good : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 29/03/2004 8:27 AM :iluvarnld hehee yeah that episode is the best, althou unfourtanly I've only seen it twice (n the same day) so i plan to record that epsode ^.^ ---- ²²L¡L_HºTT¡E²², 31/03/2004 8:55 PM :Does anyone know how to record episodes on satellite? Cuz i HAVE to record this ep! I have been waiting to see it forever! ---- starr99child, 01/04/2004 7:24 PM :It was a great episode! I watched it and recorded it! ---- Hadw4ziglozsbetc, 01/04/2004 9:01 PM :IT IS 1 OF MY FAVORITE EPISODES!!MY FAVORITE PART WAS THE TANGO I COULD'T GET ENOUGH OF THAT ONE!! ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 01/04/2004 9:37 PM :it was such a cute episode!!!!!!!!!!!! : ---- hannah_kraft1, 01/04/2004 10:55 PM :I RECORDED IT!!!! I love the tango part and the part where he fly's from the taxi. : ---- BSilb1, 02/04/2004 1:10 AM :When I recorded "April Fools Day" last year, I loved it, and I still do, but, call me crazy, I actually prefer the animation and character appearances in seasons 2 and 3 the most. Seasons 2 and 3 were, in my opinion, the best, mainly because everything wasn't too detailed. The animation for this episode was extremely different, even from seasons 4 and 5. The frame rate was smoother, but the characters looked funnier, mainly during the first few minutes, and not so with the latter parts. Also, when I recorded it last year, some fag dressed as a scuba-diver jumped into the middle of the screen in the episode, and stayed there for about a minute. You know how much that pissed me off?! I hate it when networks, especially Nickelodeon, create eye-distracting crap and place it in the bottom of the screen to draw your eyes away from the more important details on the television, like that stupid pilgrim hiding in a bush chasing a turkey in the Thanksgiving episode. Please pardon me for sounding arrogant. : ---- Phoebe, 02/04/2004 7:29 AM :I missed like 6 minutes of it, so I don't know waht prank Arnold did to Helga... This was the first time I've seen it, although I saw the very end (When they fell in the pool) once a long time ago. Also, YAY! P/G moments! ~*CT*~ : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 02/04/2004 12:45 PM :BSilb1 ::laughs:: yeah i know what you mean! Like during the Kids Choice last year was when I really started to record the most!! And I couldn't get a single episode without one interruption!! Anyways, It's weird, but the later the series, there r more episodes that concern Arnold and Helga, like Helga's Parrot, School Play, etc. Helga has such a huge part some might think she's the main character, not that i'm complaining. Wow, I played a creul creul creul prank on my sister yesterday!!! I made a fake webpage (http://www.angelfire.com/creep/layoutz/alpha06_or2911.html) and pretended it was something I had found off the internet!! On it it says that they are in the process of creating the second hey arnold movie. she did fall for it and i got a good laugh, but, afterwards, I did feel bad, because it only made me realize more that there isn't a Jungle Movie...::not that I'm giving up:: ---- starr99child, 02/04/2004 6:50 PM :Whoo, I can't see how you prefer the other seasons. They did look different, but this was because this episode was made two years after season five. If there was a season six of Arnold (pardon me - when there WILL be) this would be what the animation looked like. :But, overall, it was a great episode! Very vibrant, few mistakes, and besides Helga and Stinky, they all sound like actual fourth graders. : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 03/04/2004 3:47 AM :they had better the hell make another series! honestly, i don;t know why hey arnold isn't as big as Rugrats! : ---- BSilb1, 04/04/2004 1:56 AM :Rugrats friggin sucks, dude. I know that they're suposed to be babies, but they are do damn retarded, and their lack of knowledge is a real bore. And try not to get discouraged by saying Hey Arnold might not be on in 2005, Stephen. Of course it will. For one thing, Savemyshow.com does actually mail in the reports of its votes to the networks, and look how well Hey Arnold is doing. Go on as many different computers as you can get on and vote for it! Too bad it can detect votes from the same computer. But daily votes matter anyway. And ya gotta write to Nickelodeon and ask them for new episodes. Remember, Craig said he's willing to continue if they want him to. I sent him a letter Feb. 28, and still haven't got a response, but I don't blame him at all - he's a busy man. And you know, Angry Beavers isn't on Nickelodeon, but it's still on Nicktoons TV. But even on that channel, Hey Arnold is on the shitty 6:30 AM time slot. What the fuck is Nick's problem dude? They need to lighten up and admit they made a mistake, or I will - repeat, WILL - drive the 250 miles it takes to get to their studios in Burbank and complain. Besides, Cartoon Network is also in Burbank, so I may be able to pay Craig a visit. : ---- BSilb1, 04/04/2004 2:12 AM :This message has been deleted by the author. : ---- Phoebe, 04/04/2004 8:57 AM :I, personally, like Rugrats... I hate being in Illinois because Hey Arnold is on Nick at 5:30 my time, and I can't bring myself to wake up that early, when I could sleep and relax until time for school... Unless it's a really good episode. Then I'll make myself get up early... ~*CT*~ : ---- starr99child, 04/04/2004 6:36 PM :Nickelodeon...*sigh* So hard to get along with. :Is there someplace we can call? Rant with our voices? I could do that. :But, there's something we should consider; :Maybe we shouldn't be mean to Nick. In a letter, don't yell at them. Be nice... or cordial. : ---- iluvarnld, 05/04/2004 12:58 AM :i saw, it and recorded it, i love the tango. so cute. but Arnold has some of the looks as in the movie. like when Helga says that she isnt blind april fools. he has a lot of looks there that reminds me of the movie